Darren LaChance
Tachimukai Yuuki '(Darren LaChance) is een van de personages van de Inazuma Eleven games, manga en anime. Hij was een middenvelder en goalkeeper voor Fauxshore, hij werd door Mark Evans geïnspireerd om een goalkeeper te worden. Hij werd de reserve keeper van Raimon nadat hij zich bij hun voegde tijdens de Aliea Arc. Hij was ook een vertegenwoordiger van Inazuma Japan, en was ook daar een reserve goalkeeper en middenvelder. Profiel Inazuma Eleven 2 *"Hij streeft ernaar om even goed te zijn als zijn idol, Mark Evans."thumb|Tachimukai als Raimon's tweede keeper. thumb|144px|Tachimukai in Inazuma Japan als een veldspeler. Inazuma Eleven 3 *"Deze keeper heeft altijd tegen Mark opgekeken als een rolmodel, maar hij is zelf ook erg sterk"'' Uiterlijk Hij heeft goudbruin haar en blauwe ogen. In seizoen 3 draagt hij altijd een goalkeeper uniform of het trainingspak van Inazuma Japan, maar in aflevering 86 draagt hij een smoking. In GO is zijn haarstyle nog bijna hetzelfde, behalve zijn pony, die nu naar de rechterkant gewreven zijn, en hij is ook een hoop gegroeid. Persoonlijkheid Darren is afgebeeld als een hard werkende, enthausiaste en opgewekte jongen, die een grote passie heeft voor voetbal. Hij is Mark's grootste fan, en hij bewondert hem en volgt hem op het pad om nooit op te geven en om van voetbal te houden. Hij is niet zoals Mark, aangezien hij erg verlegen is en soms wel eens zijn uithoudingsvermogen verliest. Hij begrijpt sommige dingen veel sneller dan andere mensen. Als hij Mark voor de eerste keer ontmoet in aflevering 43, is hij zo verlegen dat hij zichzelf verstopt achter een van zijn teamgenoten. Hij wordt als getalenteerd beschouwd door zijn teamgenoten, aangezien hij niet alleen Mark's Hand van God en zijn Ultieme Hand, maar ook Mugen The Hand en Maou The Hand kan gebruiken. In hun wedstrijd tegen Genesis beschouwd Xavier Blitz hem als de zwakste schakel van het hele Raimon team. Bryce Withingale deed precies hetzelfde in Raimon's wedstrijd tegen Diamond Dust. Scott Banyan noemde Darren zelfs een 'copycatter' waardoor Darren erg hard begon the werken aan Maou The Hand. Hissatsu thumb|Tachimukai in de TCG(Mugen the Hand). Inazuma Eleven 2 *DR Big Fan' *'GK Hand van God' (Blauwe versie) *'GK Ultieme Hand' (Blauwe versie) *'GK Oneindige Handen' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'GK Hand van God +1' (Blauwe versie) *'GK Ultieme Hand' (Blauwe versie) *'GK Oneindige Handen L2' *'GK Fiend Hand' Inazuma Eleven GO *'GK God Hand V' *'GK Hand van God' *'SK Catch Plus 20' *'SK Yama no Kokoroe' Weetjes *Zijn voornaam Yuuki betekent moed. Zijn gehele naam Tachimukai Yuuki is gebaseerd op ''tachimukai yuuki wat 'de moed om op te komen voor' betekent. *In Aflevering 43 is laten zien dat Darren een voorkeur heeft naar pittig eten, aangezien de extra hete chili die Scotty op zijn eten gedaan had het eten voor hem alleen maar lekkerder maakte. Categorie:Raimon Categorie:Raimon Personage Categorie:Personages Categorie:Inazuma Japan Categorie:Aanvoerder Categorie:Hout Personage Categorie:Keeper Categorie:FFI Personage Categorie:Fourshore Categorie:GO Personage Categorie:Protagonist Categorie:Man Categorie:Middenvelder Categorie:Inazuma Japan B Categorie:Witte Team Categorie:Raimon B